True love never dies
by Hitokiri Chiburi
Summary: This is the sequel of “All about the kitties”. It plays after Ray’s death. Kai/Ray fans can still read... death isn’t the end after all, is it? *smile* Please R&R!!!
1. Blind hatred

Title: True love never dies  
  
Author: Chi-chan  
  
Series: Beyblade  
  
Warnings: Hmmm... some brutality, Shonen-ai, language  
  
Pairings: You'll see *smile*  
  
Disclaimer: Well.... as sad as it may be... I really own nothing! I don't even get money for this!!! Oh well... at least I have my fun *smile*  
  
Remarks: This is the sequel of "All about the kitties". It plays after Ray's death. Kai/Ray fans can still read... death isn't the end after all, is it? *smile*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Well. because of popular demand I'm writing a sequel!!! *smile*  
  
Ray: So not true..  
  
Chi: Well ok.  
  
Kai: Not well ok. it's true! Your story wasn't even that good!!!  
  
Chi: *sad Chibi eyes* You are sooo mean!!!  
  
Ray: And you're not...? *looks at Chi unbelievingly*  
  
Chi: Ok, ok! I confess!! I was bored and had an idea how to continue with the story! Well anyway I'm gonna write it now.. popular demand or not! *crosses arms* And there's nothing you can do about it! Hm! *sticks tong out towards Kai and Ray*  
  
'Blind hatred'  
  
The ambulances had arrived quickly, but Ray could not be saved. The explosion directly under him had killed him in an instant.  
  
Kai opened his eyes while he was being carried away towards one of the waiting ambulances. His head was tilted away from the bus, towards the woods when something caught his attention. He was sure to see Tala! But he couldn't think about it any longer because just at this moment they put the sleeping gas mask over his mouth and nose and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
After about a week Kai was finally released from the hospital. The others who had been out a few days earlier came to pick him up.  
  
"Hey Kai!"  
  
Max had come in first. He was looking at Kai, but Kai didn't even seem to notice him. Kai actually didn't seem to notice anything anymore.  
  
The others packed his stuff and brought it downstairs already. Still Kai didn't turn his sight from the window. He hadn't talked or looked at anything but the sky ever since he had woken up. And when he had closed his eyes for the few hours of sleep he had had in the last week he always had the same nightmare.  
  
Ray was standing in flames, but he couldn't run to him to help him, couldn't even reach out with his hand to pull Ray out of the flames. Even though Ray was so close he could just reach out and touch him! But he wasn't able to move. The last words Ray said before he had died didn't go out of Kais head. How sweetly Ray had whispered the 'I love you' into his ear. Now he would never hear it again.. He never wanted to hear it again! Not from anybody but Ray.. But Ray would never come back to him.  
  
Only 4 days after Kai had gotten out of the hospital Ray's funeral was held back in Japan. The White Tigers, the All Starz, the Majestics and of course the Bladebrakers were all there. After Ray had been laid into his grave and it had been closed the others started to slowly leave the grave until no one but Kai was left. He had tears in his eyes that he didn't hold back anymore now that there was no one around. Silently they ran over his cheeks. They immediately stopped when Kai heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Do you miss him already?"  
  
This amused tone of voice, he knew it all too well. He turned and answered coldly.  
  
"I don't remember inviting you Tala."  
  
"Ops. my mistake.." Tala smiled at him as if he were to make fun of Kai.  
  
"Get lost or I will personally make you regret your miserable life.."  
  
"Na, na Kai! Who'd be so rude now?... I heard the story. tragic when something like that happens.. I wonder how the tank could catch fire?" while saying the last words he had gotten out a cigarette lighter and started playing with it. Tala smiled evilly at Kai.  
  
"Why, you dirty Rat! I'm going to kill you for this!!!" Kai reached into his pocket where he kept his and Ray's blade. He snatched his and wanted to put it into the starter but Ian and Bryan appeared from out of the bushes surrounding the graveyard.  
  
"Well I guess since we weren't invited we'll be leaving now. I regret not being able to spend some more time with you Kai. hehe." Tala grinned while he left with Ian and Bryan, leaving Kai back.  
  
The razor sharp blades attached to his Attackring were cutting into his hand and dripped onto the grave.  
  
'I swear I will avenge you Ray! If it's the last thing I do! I will avenge your death..'  
  
He had taken the next flight to Russia he could get. A month had passed now since he had lost Ray, but his hatred towards Tala had not faded one bit. It had actually become more intense every moment he spent with the pain of Ray's loss. He was determined to find Tala and make him pay..  
  
After arriving he started watching out when Tala would be leaving the training centre. This didn't happen very often and his endurance was put to a test. But finally, after about a week and a half Tala finally left the compound. Kai saw his chance. Quickly he followed him, always leaving some distance between them so Tala wouldn't notice until Kai had the perfect way of getting him away from the others and slitting Tala's throat with his blade.  
  
Kai followed Tala to the park. There Tala started training with Ian and Bryan on the one side of a lake. Kai was standing at the other side when he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"TALA! COME BLADE AGAINST ME IF YOU DARE!"  
  
Tala turned his head and saw Kai standing in the middle of the frozen lake.  
  
"This will not get him back for you Kai.."  
  
He grinned, as he saw how Kai got even angrier because of these words, but still accepted Kai's challenge and started walking towards him. Ian and Bryan stayed back.  
  
When they were standing face to face Kai suddenly pulled up his blade, aimed for Tala's neck and pulled the ripcord. Tala quickly dropped to the side and the blade missed him by an inch.  
  
"Hehe that was easy enough to see through. I'm sorry Kai. but now you die!"  
  
Just as he had aimed his blade at Kai the crack that Kai's blade had broken into the ice started to expand and the ice under Tala's feet broke, leaving him crashing into the water. Immediately Ian and Bryan were there to help him, but they couldn't get close to him.  
  
'That is the death you deserved Tala. slow and painful. I hope you burn in hell.'  
  
Kai turned and left. He was finished here.  
  
Meanwhile Ray was being brought to the court of the dead. God was to see what would happen to him.  
  
"I can't die!!! Kai needs me!" he begged.  
  
"You say he needs you?" God asked him.  
  
"Yes he does! I have to go back no matter what!" Ray insisted.  
  
"No matter what, you say? So you would go back under what ever circumstances?" God asked to make sure.  
  
"What ever the circumstances may be!"  
  
"Well than I will let you go back. but you will only be able to stay on earth if Kai tells you within one week that he loves you!"  
  
'Nothing easier than that, nothing easier. hehe'  
  
"Then it should be that way!"  
  
Ray felt a strange feeling and suddenly he was back on earth! In a body that is! He couldn't believe his luck.. That is until he went by the next mirror..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Chi: Well that was the first part of the sequel! I hope you like it!!! Please keep reviewing!! *begs* Thanks! *smile* and BYE!!!! 


	2. Looks are deceiving

Chi: Hmm well here goes Chappie 2 (well actually Chappie 10 but were not counting the first part of the story here hehe)  
  
Ray: Just get on with it will you?  
  
Chi: Ok... I own nothing....  
  
Kai: Lucky brake for us....  
  
Chi: Did you say something? *looks at Kai angrily*  
  
Kai: *sweatdrop* No... of course not!  
  
Chi: Hehe well here goes!  
  
'Looks are deceiving'  
  
Kai looked shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! How had Tala managed to get out of the lake? How the hell had he survived? Kai just couldn't understand.  
  
"KAI! I'm sooo glad to see you again! I thought I had lost you for ever!!!" Tala came running towards him.  
  
Kai caught himself and looked at Tala coldly.  
  
"If I didn't manage to kill you the last time I'll have to do it again...." he got out his blade but suddenly noticed the shocked expression on Tala's face.  
  
"But Kai! Don't you recognize me?" Kai looked at him emotionlessly. "It's me, Ray!"  
  
If the sadness over Rays loss had not still been so fresh he would have laughed out loudly.  
  
"Do you really find this funny Tala? Does it amuse you to see me hurt? Is it that? ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
Ray was too shocked to say anything. He was back together with the person he loved more than anything and Kai didn't even believe it was him! Kai just hated him! Ray couldn't understand.  
  
"But Kai-Koi! It's me! Not Tala, I'm Ray!!!"  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?" even though Kai still sounded as aggravated as seconds earlier, he wasn't quite as cool inside. What if Tala was telling the truth, what if he was really Ray who had come back to the dead for him? He couldn't believe what he was thinking! Coming back from the dead! How idiotic was that? But something in him told Kai that it was wiser to check this out first, before doing something he may be regretting later on. He let his Blade sink again and put it back into his pocket.  
  
"If you are Ray, and I'm not saying I believe you, you'll have to prove it!"  
  
"Anything Kai-Koi!"  
  
Kai smirked he didn't like the expression when it came out of anyone's but Rays mouth.  
  
The others looked totally stunned when Kai and Ray entered the hotel room they were staying in. Max caught himself first.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Why is Tala here?"  
  
"He says he's not Tala..."  
  
"Oh really?.... Who the hell is he then?"  
  
"He says he's Ray..." Kai turned and left the room. Max was looking at Ray totally confused.  
  
"But...but...but..." Ray started grinning which gave them all the rest. Tala himself was already shocking when he was standing in their hotel room... but a grinning Tala was just too much!  
  
"What's the matter guys? Oh I get it! You don't like my new body.... to be honest.... I don't either. But I had no choice! And I really wanted to come back so god decided to let me come back but only in this body.... oh come on it's not that hard to understand....."  
  
But it was that hard to understand. What they saw there was Tala's body with the personality of Ray. Realizing that was too much for Kenny and he fainted.  
  
After Kenny had woken up again the four of them sat down on the couch. Kai had not come out of his room since they had arrived but Ray couldn't do anything about it. He just had to wait till Kai trusted him.... he just hoped that he would believe him within the one week......  
  
"So you say that you are Ray.... just to get this right..." Max began the conversation again.  
  
"Yes.... I wanted to come back but I can't tell you anymore than I've already told you. You have to understand." Ray looked at the others pleadingly.  
  
"Ok.. so to get this straight... say we believe you.... you are Ray in Tala's body... and you want to stay that way?" Kenny tried to understand.  
  
"Well there is one way how I can become myself again..."  
  
"And that is?" Max seemed really exited.  
  
"I can't tell you... I have to go back if I tell you..." he looked at the others in sad way.  
  
'Now they won't believe me anymore and they'll throw me out... I'll never see Kai again...'  
  
Suddenly Max got up and went to him.  
  
"We believe you Ray!" he smiled at Ray like he had always smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Max... you're the greatest!" Ray smiled back.  
  
Kai had listened to the conversation. Quietly he shut his door again and slid down the wall next do the door. He wanted to believe every word he had heard from the conversation, but he couldn't. It would just be too good to be true. His Ray, his love coming back to him! No Tala had to be lying! It was probably just some evil plan of Biovolt to torture him some more.... That was probably it.. but still he couldn't just throw Tala out. Something in him clinged to the hope that it was Ray sitting in there with the others. And no matter how hard he tried to reason with himself about it he just couldn't NOT believe him. What if he did say the truth? Only time would tell... so he would wait and see....  
  
Ray had gotten an extra room all to himself. He had always slept in one room with Kai, but Kai didn't talk to him all day and never left the room so the others decided it was best if he got his own room.  
  
'Tomorrow I'll go talk to Kai... but how to make him believe me?'  
  
Thinking this he went to take a shower. He turned the hot water up and let it run over his body. After finishing he got out and stepped towards the mirror. It was all steamed up, so he wiped a part of it with his towel. He looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't bad looking... actually he looked pretty hot! Why did Kai reject him so harshly? He just couldn't understand. Of course he knew Kai held a grudge towards the Demolition Boys, but still that didn't explain why he always saw this deep hate in his eyes when Kai looked at him. He would go and talk to him the next morning! First thing. He switched the lights off and went to bed.  
  
'You have to believe me Kai... if you don't I'll loose you forever.'  
  
Chi: Well.... That's the Chappie! Sorry it took so long.....  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think *smile*  
  
Next Chappie will be in on the 5th of June!  
  
Till then.. Bye!!! 


	3. But you love me, right?

Chi: And on to round... ähm Chappie 3! Ray?  
  
Ray: She's a poor kid who owns nothing....  
  
Chi: Thanks... Kai?  
  
Kai: Here goes the story!  
  
'But you love me, right?!'  
  
Next morning Ray got up early, took a shower and got dressed. He needed to talk to Kai while the others wouldn't be around. He knew Kai would be up early so he could go there right away after he was dressed. As he passed the mirror he turned to look at himself again.  
  
"My body or not.... I love Kai... and he loves me!" He smiled at himself.  
  
'He has to love me..... because I love him!'  
  
Kai heard someone knocking at his door. He didn't answer though. It's not that he wasn't awake... he just didn't want to answer. After about 15 minutes he gave his resistance up. It was just too annoying if someone kept knocking on your door.  
  
'Knock, knock, knocking on heavens door....' he thought and smiled bitterly. But what if Ray did come back to him? No! It was just too absurd. Tala was just trying to trick him.... but he wouldn't bee fooled! He went over to the door to open it and finally stop the nerve wrecking noise.  
  
Ray heard the lock click and put a smile on. He would be able to convince Kai! Kai loved him after all, didn't he?...... Of course he did! He asked if Ray wanted to marry him after all!  
  
The door opened and he was facing Kai.  
  
"What do you want here,...... Tala?!" Kai asked coldly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you Kai..." the way how Kai had said Tala to him hurt him deep.  
  
"What would you want to talk to me about?" again this hatred in Kai's eyes.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much Kai? I thought you loved me! I don't know what Tala has done to you.... but I am Ray! And I love you Kai! I came back for you!" tears were running down Ray's cheeks. Kai had been standing still and emotionless the whole time, but suddenly he grabbed Ray's neck and pressed him against a wall, lifting him up with the hand at his neck. He leaned over so his mouth was beside Ray's ear.  
  
"Don't you dare say something like that Tala." Kai whispered.  
  
"If you ever make fun of Ray's death again I will kill you again, do you understand? And never, never play that you don't know what you've done...." Kai pulled his hand away as quickly as he had grabbed Ray's neck and Ray dropped to the floor. Kai had already turned and was about to close the door again. Panic started making its way through Ray's thoughts.  
  
'If he doesn't believe me I'll have to make him believe me! But if this door closes, Kai's heart will be closed for me for ever! I can't let that happen!!!"  
  
The door was already swinging back when Ray jumped up and stepped between door and door frame.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kai was standing behind the door so Ray couldn't see him.  
  
"I want you to believe me! I want you to love me! I want everything to be like it was when you asked me that question!!!!" Ray was about to cry again. Why didn't Kai believe him? Suddenly he felt the door he was leaning against give in. He stumbled into Kai's room.  
  
"How did you know of that?" like always you could read nothing out of Kai's face, but his eyes showed Ray that Kai was unsure.  
  
"Why don't you go? Why do you always try to talk to me? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!" he looked at Ray scared, hopeful, mad and loving at the same time. He wasn't so sure anymore that this wasn't Ray. He acted more like Ray than Tala, but that would just be too good to be true! His love coming back to him was something for a fairy tail, not for real life. Things like that just didn't happen. They were dreams and not more! Not sure of what to do or say next he looked at Ray. Kai wasn't that far that he would believe Ray, but he clinged to the hope that Ray was telling the truth. Even if he would have never told that to anyone.... at least not at the moment.  
  
"Because I love you Kai! I love you more than anything! I would do anything for you! Just believe me!" Ray looked at Kai pleading.  
  
"I can't....." Kai turned towards the window, facing away from Ray.  
  
"I can think of nothing I'd want more than your story to be true, but I just can't believe you after all you've done!" suddenly Kai's fist hit the window bench. He turned towards Ray again, his eyes full of hatred.  
  
"DAMNED HOW CAN YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE RAY..... AFTER..... after..... you've killed him!" while he had spoken his voice had gone from yelling to almost giving up. It was getting harder and harder for him every second to hold his tears back.  
  
"Leave now... Tala!" Kai turned towards the window again.  
  
"But Kai! Please believe me! I'm Ray! Not Tala.... Ray!!! Just believe...." Ray looked at Kai hurt and sad.  
  
"That's enough! Get out of my room..." Kai was about to burst into tears, but he couldn't risk anyone and especially not Tala seeing him like this!  
  
"But Kai...." Ray tried on last time.  
  
"OUT!!!!!!!" Kai yelled already the first tears were running down his cheeks.  
  
Ray turned and walked towards the door. He had to give up for now, he knew that. If he would stay any longer he would destroy the tiny bit of trust that Kai had given him. Slowly he shut the door behind him.  
  
Kai heard the door fall into the lock and was finally alone. And no moment to early. Tears were running down his face, but now he did nothing to keep them back. He hid his face in a pillow. Even if he was alone he didn't want to hear his sobs, didn't want to feel his tears. It was shameful to cry! And so not like him! Still he couldn't do anything else. He had thought he had plucked out the pain over Ray's loss by killing Tala! But now Tala was back again and was trying to hurt him even more! But he was so much like Ray. How could that be? Tala and Ray were nothing alike! How could Tala be so much like his Ray? He decided to sleep a little longer. He would have to go out with the others in a few hours. There was nothing he could do about it. Thinking of Ray he finally fell asleep.  
  
'He killed me.... so that's why Kai hates me so much....' Ray sighed. 'No he doesn't hate me! He hates Tala!..... But I'm in Tala's body..... so he hates me too....' Ray felt like crying, but couldn't. He had cried all of his tears already in the past hour. Soon he would have to go out with the others. He decided to wash his face so the tears would not show. No he couldn't loose hope! It was like he told god.... Kai loved him and he needed to fight for Kai! And even if it was with Kai for Kai's love! He needed to fight! He looked around and found himself looking at himself in the mirror again. Suddenly a smile spread on Ray's face.  
  
'No Tala! You might have come between me and my life,.... but you won't come between me and my love!'  
  
He got dressed quickly and went to the others that were already waiting downstairs.  
  
"Well let's get going.... we haven't got all day and we still need to practice!" Kai turned to leave the hotel.  
  
"But Kai? The championships are over and we won! Why do we need to practice?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Because I say so! And I'm the team captain!" Kai said while walking out.  
  
"But we're not even a team anymore!" Tyson wanted to make a point there and no one took him serious!  
  
"That doesn't matter! I'm still the team captain and now get moving Tyson!" the door closed behind Kai.  
  
"Come on Takao!" Max pushed Tyson towards the door.  
  
They had all left the Hotel, except for Ray. He was still standing there, not sure if he should go with them or just go back up. He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard his Name.  
  
"R... Ray! Come on we've got to get a move on!" as soon as he had said this Kai had left again. Ray smiled. Kai had called him Ray. Not Tala...... Ray! He sprinted so he could get to the others quickly. His sight wandered to Kai.  
  
'You'll see Kai! I'll win your love back! Just wait and see!'  
  
Chi: Well I hope you liked it *smile* I decided to post it a little earlier than the 5th *grin* I just can't watch Chibi Midnight Assassin die like that hehe but don't expect me to do things like this more often *wink*. Well next Chappie's gonna be 12th of June! Please R&R!!!! *begs like always* Bye!!!! 


	4. The mall and all of its pains

Chi: I am BACK!!!  
  
Ray: Oh no!!!! *runs*  
  
Kai: Oh great! Look what you did!  
  
Chi: *looks confused* Niao what did I do?  
  
Kai: You made Ray run off! That's what!  
  
Chi: *Snieeef* Sorry..  
  
Ray: *feels guilty because he made Chi cry*  
  
Chi: *suddenly looks up and smiles* Look Kai!!! I got him back for you!! *grabs Ray, puts a bow around his neck with 'For: Kai; From: Chi' written on it and hands Ray to Kai*  
  
Kai: *evil grin* Arigato! *leaves with Ray for his room*  
  
Chi: Hmm let's see. Oh I know! MAX!!!  
  
Max: Hai???  
  
Chi: Go on tell the people!  
  
Max: *smiles* She hasn't got a boyfriend no more *laughs at Chi*  
  
Chi: Not THAT!!! *blushes*  
  
Max: Oooops. ok she doesn't own anything.. And she hasn't even got a boyfriend HAHAHA!!! *points finger at Chi and laughs*  
  
Tyson: Hmm I haven't got food..  
  
Chi: STARVE!!!! *is getting angry*  
  
Max: Öhm just start the story!  
  
Chi: Püh! *mumbles something about 'Everyone hates me' and 'Life is stupid' could also mean 'I'll kill you Max and Tyson'. No one will ever know*  
  
'The mall and all of its pains'  
  
While walking, Ray started wondering where they were going anyway. No one had told him and by the way they were walking he figured the reason was that they didn't know either. He wondered if anyone had an idea, but gave up the thought and just asked.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny turned around, Kai just gave a sound that could have been a *Yes*, a *No* or a *Quit it your getting on my nerves* maybe also a *One more sound and I'll kill you*.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Like expected Tyson looked at Max, who looked at Kenny, who looked at Kai.  
  
"Good question. where are we going Maxi?"  
  
"Kenny? You got an idea?"  
  
"Öhm Kai seems to know."  
  
Suddenly Ray started laughing. This was just too hilarious! His whole team had no idea where they were going and they were the ones who had made them all go out!  
  
"We're going to the mall. stop laughing. Ray."  
  
Kai sounded cold as if this all didn't affect him at all. But at least he called him Ray!  
  
"I knew that!" Tyson was trying to seem smart.  
  
"Oh really, Tyson? Which mall are we going to?" Ray asked for the fun of it since there was only one mall close enough to walk to.  
  
"Öhm.. the one with the food court!" Tyson explained proud.  
  
"Every mall has a food court Tyson." Kenny looked at Tyson sceptically. Suddenly Tyson began grinning.  
  
"See! So we can go to any mall!!!" he grabbed Maxes arm and smiled as if he had just conquered the world.  
  
The others all sweatdropped, all except for Kai who just twisted his eyes and shook his head. What had he done to deserve this? Well actually the question was *What had he done to deserve Tyson?* but that was just a detail and not so important. he thought that until the moment they entered the mall and the little, not important detail, alias Tyson, turned his day into hell!  
  
It all started at the Door. What could possibly happen at a door? Well. they had out decoration and Tyson started climbing up the nearest animal, an elephant, and began yelling.  
  
"Look Maxi!!! I'm the king of the world!!!!" all of them tried to get Tyson down, but couldn't. The Security could...  
  
It took Kai about half an hour of convincing until the Security let them go into the mall.  
  
'This is annoying. if he gets us into trouble once more..'  
  
And that's when it happened! Tyson saw it! The Food Court! He was unstoppable or so it seemed. After trying to pull him away from the McDonalds for 10 minutes Max gave up and agreed to stay at the food court with Tyson until he had finished eating.  
  
Kenny dragged Ray and Kai into a computer shop where he made them stay with him for 1 ½ hours!  
  
'How can someone be so obsessed?' kept going through Ray's mind.  
  
'This is sick. really sick. I wonder if someone can cure this.' Kai thought.  
  
Finally they left the store, Kai and Ray bored as can be and Kenny overjoyed that he had found some Ram-blocks for his laptop and a new Graphic- and Sound program.  
  
They went to the food court to pick up Tyson and Max, but they didn't find them.  
  
"Where the heck have they gone?" Ray wondered.  
  
"They wouldn't have left without us, would they?" Kenny asked more to himself than one of the other two.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Ok I heard Max. but I can't see him." Ray looked around.  
  
"I think I found him." Kenny pointed towards a table that was fully covered with trays.  
  
Suddenly Ray and Kenny heard a slapping sound from behind them, they turned and saw that Kai had hit his hand onto his forehead. He went over, grabbed Tyson by the neck, Tyson struggled, his shirt ripped and Kai dropped him.  
  
"How are you going to pay for this Tyson?" he asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"I'm not!" Tyson smiled happily.  
  
"I told them you'd be coming back any minute and would pay for the food!"  
  
"You did WHAT?" Kai was mad, really mad..  
  
'Ok Kai calm down. don't kill him. actually.. why not kill him? Ahr.. no not in front of all of these people.'  
  
The others had quickly pulled up Tyson, Kenny paid and Max was pushed to tell Kai that it had all been taken care of. This went better than assumed since Kai was his old, emotionless block-of-ice-self like always by the time Max went over.  
  
"So where do we go now?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well. since Tyson's shirt is ripped, Max wanted some new clothes and you can't run around in long sleeves in this kind of weather. we decided to go buy some new things!" Kenny acknowledged Ray.  
  
"Sounds good." was all he had to add.  
  
Finally they had found a store with some neat looking things. Tyson grabbed a shirt, that looked exactly like his old one and held it up to show the others.  
  
"So what do you say? You think this shirt will be ok? I mean changing my stile and all.." he looked at Max.  
  
"Sh.. Sure Takao!" he grinned at his Koi who was already on his way to try on his *new* shirt.  
  
Max himself started looking and soon found something. Black tight pants and a black loose t-shirt with *F _ C K Y_ _! - Wanna pick a vowel -* written on it in red letters.  
  
After Tyson and Max had tried on and bought their clothes it was Rays turn. All he wanted were clothes looking like the ones he used to wear while he was still in his own body but the others didn't let him.  
  
"It's time to try out something new!" Max insisted, giving him some red baggy pants and a white knit-shirt. He tried it on and it didn't even look bad! He didn't even want to try on the green hotpants and yellow tight shirt Tyson brought him, which Tyson couldn't understand. Kenny brought him some dark blue skater shorts and a dark purple tight shirt. He was about to buy this when Kai handed him some clothes. Stunned he looked at the clothes in his hand, quickly he went to try them on.  
  
When he stepped out of the dressing room all of their jaws dropped and even Kai seemed somewhat fascinated.  
  
He looked HOT! There was no other way to describe it. Ray was wearing some black baggie pants with big pockets on the sides, kind of like Kais, but there was this long, long belt rapped around his waist all the way down to his butt, tight on the top then getting looser. The shirt he was wearing was also tight, black and had a silver tiger on it. Over the shirt he wore a shining dark blue t-shirt which he had opened like a surfer-shirt. To top it all off he was wearing a silver Gunblade on a black chain. One word could describe him. Sexy!  
  
After paying for the clothes, the mall was about to close. Finally this day was over Kai thought. But of course Tyson didn't see it that way! And when he turned to the food court once more he saw him! The clown making balloon animals for the children and he was just about to pack up when Tyson pulled loose of Maxes hand and ran towards him. The poor man was to shocked to do anything as Tyson jumped on his lap and demanded for him to make him a *Balloon-Dragoon*. The man started yelling for help because Tyson was way too heavy for him and again Tyson's *good friends* came. The security team..  
  
"Wow who'd have imagined they actually kick you out for asking for a balloon." Tyson started talking again on their way back.  
  
"Tyson? We weren't just kicked out. they told us if we go within 100 meters for the next 15 months we'll be arrested.." Kenny sounded pretty down. The mall was the only place with a good hardware/software store close to the hotel!  
  
"Tze I'll go talk to them! They can't do that!....." Tyson had already turned around as the others jumped to him and tried to hold him back.  
  
"No Tyson! Bad Tyson!"  
  
"Hey let go of me!" Tyson struggled to get free. The others didn't give in and when they mentioned the food that was waiting for them at the hotel Tyson forgot all about the mall.  
  
Ray and the others stayed at the TV and talked while Kai already left for his room, Ray looking after him sadly.  
  
'Well at least today was a start. I hope you'll come around within this one week.'  
  
Kai took a shower and went to bed. This was the first day he'd spent with Tala. Ray, he corrected himself, and he was actually starting to believe that it was Ray. He'd spend a lot of time with Tala.. a long time ago. and he was so not like Tala.  
  
'Should I believe you? Well actually I do.. but I'm not gonna tell you now.. maybe never.. but now definitely not..Ray."  
  
Chi: Ok!! Well since the last chapter was so serious I wanted this one to be funny. I hope it didn't completely fail.. Please, Please, PLEASE!!! R&R and tell me what you think!  
  
Next Chappie's gonna be out on the 19th June. I hope you had fun reading this far!  
  
Bye!!!!  
  
Gomen it took so long!! I was really trying my best to update but it just didn't let me!!!! So please don't be mad at me! It really wasn't my fault this time! *smile* 


	5. Disneyland and Waterworld

Chi: AAAAHHHH!!!!! I've got writers block!!! And it took me the whole week of thinking about it before I could write this Chappie!!! Please help me and give me some ideas about what I could do next! And if it should be funny or a drama! PLEASE *begs*  
  
Ray: That would be really great!  
  
Kai: Yep. Maybe she or her best friend will have an idea, but if not she's really counting on you! *does this Uncle-Sam-pointing-finger-thing*  
  
Chi: Kai stop! You're scaring everyone!  
  
Kai: How dare you say something like that to me! *gets out Dranzer and aims for Chi-chan*  
  
Chi: Kai stop!  
  
Ray: Noooo Kai! If you kill her she can't write no more!!!!  
  
Kai: *laughs madly because he finds it funny that Chi-chan will die*  
  
Chi: *suddenly has idea* Hehe *grins evilly*  
  
Ray: Oh shit! Kai this is all your fought! Now she's gone nuts!  
  
Chi: HAHAHAHAHA *takes evil cat Spikey from behind her back and throws it at Kai, than starts running*  
  
Kai: AAAAHHHH HELP!!!!!  
  
Spikey: NIAO! *scratch*  
  
Ray: *goes to Spikey and takes him away from Kai*  
  
Spikey: *cuddles to Ray* *purrs*  
  
Ray: *smile* Here goes the story!  
  
Spikey: NIAAAAO (translation: Have fun!)  
  
'Disneyland and Waterworld'  
  
"Get up Ray!" Kai went by Rays room, not bothering to knock. He turned his head to face the door, wondering why he hadn't gotten an answer, when he ran into something.  
  
"Watch where you're......" he stopped immediately. Ray had fallen down and was now sitting on the floor, only a towel around the hips. Kai just couldn't help but look. Tala may not have been the best person, but he sure was sexy! His thoughts went back in time and he turned red. No, this wasn't the time to think about that! He caught himself quickly.  
  
"Get dressed! Were leaving in 30 minutes." he told Ray, looking away so the thoughts wouldn't come back.  
  
"Leaving? Where are we going?" Ray asked Kai interested.  
  
"Disneyland and...... Waterworld...." that's when he remembered!  
  
'NOOO not Waterworld! Oh god that's gonna be embarrassing when he's got swimming shorts..... Ohj....' it only took a little of thinking about and he got the response from his body. Quickly he turned and left a totally stunned, still amused grinning Ray back.  
  
'Hehe well look there..... well at least now I know that the body won't be the problem anymore' Ray grinned as he thought about the reaction Kai had showed. 'This will be an interesting daytrip' he was still grinning as he came by Max, who looked like he hadn't slept too much during the night, but didn't notice him. Max did notice him and he ran into the next wall, stunned by the fact that Tala was grinning. It was just too early for him to realize that it was Ray and not Tala. Of course it was also too early to wonder why *Tala* was in their hotel room.  
  
'Why! Why do I still feel attracted to him? I should hate him! Still the past keeps coming back up.' again water ran over his head, to get it cleared. He just couldn't understand how his body could betray him like that! Oh well he would have to get dressed or he would be too late. Once more he let the water run, than he got dressed.  
  
"Come on Ray! We've got to get going!" Kai called. They were all ready to go, only Ray was missing.  
  
"I can't! I haven't got any bathing trunks!" Ray sounded really disappointed.  
  
"I'll give you one of mine." the others looked at Kai in surprise when he turned to go to his room.  
  
"But Kai! You're a lot more muscular than Ray is. Yours won't fit! I'll give him one of mine!" Max stopped Kai.  
  
"Just hurry..." was all he replied as Ray left with Max for his room to pick a pair.  
  
While on the bus Ray started to notice that it was as if someone had turned back time. Everything seemed to be like it was when they had gone to the hot springs in China. Ray had to smile as he thought back. That was the time when Kai had asked him to marry him. But when he thought about how the vacation had ended the smile turned into a frown. But he wasn't the only one who had noticed the similarity to their first trip as a couple. Max and Tyson were all exited, looking through the windows, Tyson looking as if he was trying to put his head through, Kenny doing something on his laptop and Ray and Kai were sitting in the last row. Ray turned to face Kai.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of *that* trip." he started the conversation.  
  
"Hn..." that answer was enough to make it clear to Ray, that a conversation now wouldn't help one bit, so he was quiet till they arrived.  
  
"So where do we go first?" Ray asked Max.  
  
"The rides!!!!" Tyson was all excited, the others sweatdropped. It kind of reminded them of the mall..... they would have to find some way to keep him under control..... fast!  
  
"Well ok first Disneyland, than Waterworld." Kenny tried to keep track of the plan. "And where do we go first?"  
  
"The tower of terror." all of them looked at Kai unbelievingly. Kai wanted to go on a ride?  
  
"Well ok... than it's off to the tower of terror!" Ray caught himself and went over to Kai to take his hand.  
  
First Kai wanted to just pull his hand out of Rays grip, but he couldn't, so he just followed Ray.  
  
"Wow! That was way cool! So where do we go now?" Max was all excited. The tower of terror had been great! Everyone thought so.... except for one member hanging over the toilet. This was just too much for Kenny's stomached.  
  
After spending the next few hours running around in the Park, from Splash Mountain to Haunted Mansion to Space Mountain, Starcade and *Honey I shrunk the Kid!*. It was getting to be close to noon and the sun was starting to really get to them, so Ray's suggestion to go to the Waterpark was happily accepted.  
  
As soon as they had gotten to the Waterpark they all headed for the dressing rooms. Tyson and Max were finished first, but didn't come out right away, who knew when they would have some time by themselves today again. Kenny was the first to come out, Max and Tyson fallowing while still cuddling, then Ray and last Kai. They started walking towards the slides when Kai noticed something on Ray's butt.....  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" he asked still looking at it.  
  
"I got him that!" Max told Kai happily. "When you said that you were getting engaged I had to get you something so I got you this!"  
  
Kai started grinning. The red swimming trunks with *Kiss me, Kai!* written on them in black were sort of cute.....  
  
"You guys mind if Tyson and me go on the slides?" Max ripped him out of his thoughts just in time to save him from *disaster* in hip-height.  
  
"No... don't mind...." Kai didn't even look at the two as they left.  
  
"Well I was thinking about going to the bar...." Kenny started but was interrupted by Ray.  
  
"Just get going!" he smiled at Kenny who left happily.  
  
"Well I guess it's just us two then!" Ray turned to Kai. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Don't know.... don't care...."  
  
"Ok..... What do you say we go into one of the whirlpools?"  
  
"Why not." Kai took his hand and started pulling him towards one of the whirlpools with no one sitting in it, a little off from the others.  
  
"Why do you look so sad? You should be having fun today!" Ray tried to cheer up Kai.  
  
"Well I'm not.... tough luck." he responded. Suddenly Ray had the idea. He sat down on Kai's lap, ignoring Kai's questioning look and bend down to kiss him. At first Kai's eyes opened wide in surprise, but then he gave in to the kiss and closed his eyes. This had to be Ray.... Tala didn't kiss like that. He knew that all too well.  
  
He looked a little dazzled as Ray broke the kiss and grinned at him.  
  
"Loosen up Kai-Koi and have some fun!" Kai looked at him and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"If you say so." he grinned towards Ray.  
  
Later on their way back Ray was tired out. He was sitting in the last row with Kai again, so he leaned on Kai's shoulder and fell asleep. When they arrived Kai just carried Ray to his room without waking him. He put him into his bed and looked at him once more.  
  
'Now I know you're Ray.... Tala never kissed like that.... but still I can't tell you.... not till I'm 100 percent sure. Still he kissed Ray once more before leaving for his own room. He took a shower, went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Ray opened his eyes as Kai left the room. 'So you do love me....' he smiled, but the smile faded as he thought of the fact that three days had already passed. He only had one week. 'Why won't you say it Kai? Please tell me what you feel before it is too late.....'  
  
Chi: Thanks for reading and it would be really nice if you could help me with what will happen the next day cause I really can't think of anything! Oh and I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing this far and hope that you help me on this one!!! Please *beg*  
  
Well that's all for this week.... next Chappie's gonna be 26th of June!  
  
Bye!!!!! 


	6. How about a Date?

Chi: And here goes Chappie 6!  
  
Ray: Hmmm this is turning into one of these endless things....  
  
Kai: Yea, kind of seems so, doesn't it....  
  
Chi: *sticks out tong* Tough luck! I'm writing so I decide what happens!  
  
Ray: Well ok....  
  
Chi: Why are you giving up so easily today? *suddenly looks at Ray sympathetically* Poor boy! Are you sick????  
  
Ray: *hits Chi's hand off his forehead* Don't touch me!  
  
Kai: Exactly! Only I'm allowed to do that *grins evilly*  
  
Chi: Well I see it coming you're gonna leave any minute so I'll just start the story!  
  
Kai: Ok.. *leaves with Ray over his shoulder*  
  
Chi: *sigh* I can't believe they keep doing that to me! Oh well... I own nothing except for my ideas! And here goes the Story!  
  
'How about a Date?'  
  
It was almost 11 o'clock when Ray got up and went to get some breakfast. To his surprise his teammates all seemed to have gotten out of bed late, since they were all eating when he entered the kitchen.  
  
"Morning everyone!" he greeted as he looked at his teammates.  
  
They all gave a grumble that sounded somewhat like *Morning*.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Ray asked as he sat down next to Kai. Kenny and Max looked at each other.  
  
"Well.... we were thinking about going to the city today." Kenny started and was backed up by Max.  
  
"Yea right!!! We wanted to go to the city!"  
  
"Hmmm..... well ok if you all want to go...." Ray started, but was interrupted by Max and Kenny.  
  
"NOOO!" they both shouted at the same time. When they saw Ray looking at them in a strange way and pulling up one eyebrow, they sweatdropped. Max caught himself first.  
  
"What we meant was..... well.... you know Tyson and I wanted to take a walk by ourselves...."  
  
"And I wanted to check out the Computer store in the city since I can't go to the one at the mall anymore!" Kenny added.  
  
The way Ray and Kai looked at them made clear how much they believed the story, but they couldn't say anything against it.  
  
"Well I'm gonna go take a shower..." Kai got up and went out of the kitchen without another word. As soon as he was out of hearing range Ray leaned forward and started grinning.  
  
"So you're going to the city then and can't take us, huh?"  
  
"Well...." Max as well as Kenny was very uncomfortable and you could see it. Only Tyson seemed as if it didn't affect him. Suddenly a smile spread across Ray's face.  
  
"Thanks guys! Well I'm gonna go watch some TV. There's this really cool series called Beyblade." Only minutes later the television was switched on and you heard Ray singing.  
  
"Picking up speed, running out of time, going head to head, it's a way of life...."  
  
"Oh well at least he's having fun..." Kenny looked at Max who was sweatdropping while looking at Ray singing on the couch. Suddenly Tyson, who had not said a word the whole morning, looked up from his empty plate and turned to the other two who were sitting at the table with him.  
  
"Ok so what are we gonna do today?" he was smiling at Kenny and Max who seemed as if they were going to fall off their chairs any minute.  
  
"What?" He looked dazzled.  
  
"Ohj!" Max sighed and started explaining the day plan again for Tyson.  
  
"Ok we're leaving!" Kenny called as the three started walking towards the door.  
  
"Bye!" Ray called and got a "Bye!" back. Then the door fell closed.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" he turned so he could look at Kai.  
  
"Whatever.... don't really give a damn." Kai didn't even bother to turn his sight from the television. Suddenly Ray smiled.  
  
"Kai I know you're not watching that."  
  
Oh and how would you know..... can you read minds now?" Kai looked at him sarcastically.  
  
"No...... but why would you watch a cooking show?"  
  
"Tze.... oh well.... but I really don't care what we do....." Kai tried changing the subject.  
  
"Ok..... you don't care?"  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"We can do anything I want?"  
  
"Hn...."  
  
"Ok go on a date with me!" Ray smiled at him. Kai's jaw dropped. He didn't know what he had expected, but that was definitely not it!  
  
"D - d - d - date?"  
  
"Why not, you said you don't care."  
  
"Well I don't! If you want to we'll go on a date...."  
  
"Good! Well then, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Kai asked after they had been walking for almost 20 minutes.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Ray answered, looking around as if he were searching for something.  
  
"And when is that?" Kai raised an eyebrow. It took a few seconds before he got an answer.  
  
"Now!" Kai's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow...." they were standing in front of a *Planet Hollywood*. "How'd you know..." Kai started but was interrupted by Ray.  
  
"That you always wanted to go here?" he smiled. "You told me yourself! Remember..... you told me when we were in China!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Well come on let's go inside.... I've got a table reserved for us!"  
  
Kai couldn't help but smile while entering the restaurant behind Ray.  
  
"So Kai how'd you like it?" Ray asked as they strolled through the park. Kai had actually suggested taking a stroll after leaving the restaurant!  
  
"It was great!" Kai was still beaming. He had always wanted to go to Planed Hollywood and it was cool of Ray, that he had taken him, since he would have never went by himself.  
  
Kai turned his face to look at the sun, suddenly he was pulled towards the lake that was situated in the centre of the park.  
  
Ray had grabbed his hand and grinned at him, when he looked at Ray not knowing what to do.  
  
They sat down and after some time Ray leaned against Kai and rested his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai just looked at him and smiled.  
  
Both of them had almost fallen asleep in the warm sun, when from one second to the other the sun was gone! Both opened their eyes and saw why.  
  
The Demolition Boys were blocking the sun.  
  
"Get out of the sun....." Kai hissed at them.  
  
"Tala! We've finally found you! We heard that you were here! How'd you survive?" Bryan ignored Kai.  
  
"Well I did.... so now leave me alone...." Ray answered angrily. Ian suddenly looked at Kai, then at Ray, who was still halfway leaning on him.  
  
"You're dating Kai again?" he sounded as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.  
  
'Again? Does that mean Kai and Tala were a couple? Why did he never tell me?'  
  
Dispite the fact that his thoughts were going around Kai and Tala he answered.  
  
"Yes and now leave! I never want to see you again!"  
  
"But Tala.... Boris send us! He says you need to come back! He told us...." Bryan started.  
  
"I don't care what he says! I'm not coming and now get lost!"  
  
"If you're not coming by free will we're gonna force you!" Spencer was moving towards Ray and Kai, when Ian stepped in front of him.  
  
"No! If he doesn't want to come leave him...."  
  
"But what about Boris? He said...." Spencer said.  
  
"We'll just tell him, that we didn't find him. Let's get going." Spencer and Bryan turned and left, Ian following them. After a few steps he turned to face them once more.  
  
"I hope you're happy now Tala...." he turned and left without looking back once more.  
  
"What was that about?" Ray asked Kai as they entered their hotel room.  
  
"Not here.... come...." he grabbed Ray's hand and pulled him through the living room towards his room, the others looking after them, grinning.  
  
"So what do you think? Did our plan work?" Max looked at Kenny.  
  
"By the way they went by here I'd guess... Yes!" he grinned.  
  
"So what did Ian mean?" Ray knew perfectly well what Ian had meant, but his mind just didn't want to accept that. He didn't know why, but he just hated the idea of Kai and Tala being together.  
  
"Well.... you know.... you look quite cute when you're angry like that!" Kai smiled.  
  
"Don't change the subject! I want to know what Ian was talking about!" Ray hissed at Kai.  
  
Kai didn't even bother to answer, instead he closed his eyes and kissed Ray.  
  
Ray froze. That had been the first kiss he had gotten from Kai since..... well, since he had died.  
  
"You know if you want to you can stay over night....." Kai didn't look at him while he said this. As an answer he felt Ray's lips on his.  
  
"But now tell me...." Ray started but was interrupted by Kai who put one hand onto Ray's chest and than smiled at him.  
  
"Shut up Ray." he grinned as he pushed Ray down onto the bed and lay down over him, starting to kiss him again.  
  
"Kai.... I love you...." Ray managed to say between kisses.  
  
"Hn...."  
  
'I love you too, but I just can't seem to tell you...... Still I love you more than anything or anyone I've ever loved..... anata dake wo aishite imasu! (1)'  
  
(1) I love only you.  
  
Chi: Well ok that was the Chappie!!! Thanks sooo much @ Chibi Midnight Assassin for the idea!!! -----^--@ This rose is for her!  
  
I wouldn't have known what to write if she hadn't had helped me! Well at least now my writers block is gone! Anyway I'd really be happy if someone could review! Please?! *begs*  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Bye! 


	7. Before I met you

Chi: Wow I actually made it to Chappie 7! *grins happily* To Cyndaquil- babe's question. I was thinking about writing 3 to 4 more Chappies, not counting this one.  
  
Ray: Oh no! The torture goes on! *sighs*  
  
Chi: *looks confused* Why are you complaining for? You're not even in this Chappie!  
  
Ray: WHAT? How dare you take me out of a Chappie! *looks angrily at Chi*  
  
Chi: I don't need you yelling at me! *takes rope and ties him somewhere where Kai can't find him then puts sticky tape over his mouth* Hehe that ought to do it.  
  
Kai: Where did Ray go? *looks around*  
  
Chi: Oh... he's preoccupied! *grins*  
  
Kai: Oh well....  
  
Chi: Kai would you do me the honor?  
  
Kai: No I won't marry you!  
  
Chi: *grumbles* I didn't mean that! *whispers into Kai's ear*  
  
Kai: Oh THAT honor! Well she's a poor writer who doesn't own anything and still wishes she did.  
  
Chi: Thanks! Here goes the story!  
  
Oh yea! One more thing! This here is a flashback to the time when Kai was still part of the Demolition Boys team! So it doesn't really have anything to do with Ray/Kai the pairing here is Kai/Tala. Please don't kill me for it! *smiles* And this part is rated 'R' because of some Yaoi content! Don't like, don't read. It's as simple as that. *smile*  
  
'Before I met you....'  
  
Kai smiled down to the weight on his chest. After kissing for a little while Ray had snuggled up to him and fell asleep, his head on Kai's chest. Kai didn't mind, he was used to that. But Ray staying over night hat already now made it clear to Kai. This was NOT Tala. This couldn't be Tala. They were totally different, like day and night. And Kai would know. Slowly the smile faded from his face as his thoughts began drifting and he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~+ Kai's Dream +~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai, Tala! Where are you?! Boris said to come and practice! Oh come on....." Ian was running across the yard desperately looking for Kai and Tala.  
  
"Shouldn't we tell him where we are? I mean he'll probably get in trouble with Boris...." Tala just giggled.  
  
"Oh come on Kai! Where's your sense of humor?" he looked at Kai, still smiling.  
  
"I just think it's stupid sitting in a bush and hiding....." he didn't get any further. Tala silenced him by pressing a kiss onto his lips.  
  
"Oh come on.... can't you go to a room for that?" Ian smiled down on them, holding the branches of the bushes to the sides.  
  
"You're right.... we should go to my room, don't you think so Kai?" without even waiting for an answer Tala grabbed Kai's hand and started pulling him towards the dormitories.  
  
"Hey wait! I was supposed to tell you that Kai should come see Boris because of Black Dranzer!" Kai's eyes started shimmering.  
  
'Black Dranzer? Do I finally get him?' he took his hand out of Tala's.  
  
"Sorry Tala-chan! Gotta go!" he leaned over and kissed a not too happy looking Tala.  
  
"Ok see you later!" he turned to walk back to his room, Ian following him. "Aren't you going to come watch?" Kai asked looking at Tala.  
  
"Nah.... you know how Boris is he'll probably go ballistic if he sees me standing around! I'll just wait for you! You'll be back in an hour anyway. Ok, Koi?" he smiled at Kai.  
  
"Ok.... whatever!" he grumbled.  
  
"Fine." Tala turned around and began walking to his room again, Ian walking shortly after him, leaving Kai back by himself. After looking after Tala sadly for a few seconds his mind fixed on Black Dranzer again. How he had wanted to have THAT blade! It was the ultimate blade! He knew that it would make him perfect and that it what he strived for: Perfection! It had always been his ultimate goal. After starting to date Tala it had slipped his mind for some time but now the urge to be perfect was as strong as ever as he set off to receive his first training session with Black Dranzer.  
  
"Do you think this is right, Tala?" Ian started the conversation again as Kai was out of hearing range.  
  
"What?" Tala snapped back, not even bothering to turn around as he went around the corner.  
  
"This! I mean you're dating Kai and I don't know...." he started but was interrupted by Tala who had suddenly turned around and was trapping Ian between the wall and himself.  
  
"If you don't want this anymore, just say so! I can find another one to just have fun with without anyone knowing. Just remember...." his mouth was beside Ian's ear as he continued to speak, now merely whispering. "If you ever tell Kai.... you die!" Tala almost breathed the last two words. "Now decide if you're coming with me or not!" Tala pushed himself off the wall, walking a few more meters before he stopped next to a door, which he opened, looking back at Ian. Ian just pushed himself off the wall and followed Tala into the room, closing the door after himself.  
  
"That was pretty good already Kai! You may go now if you like." Boris said looking at Kai, expecting him to want to stay longer, but to his surprise Kai just turned and left, still holding Black Dranzer in his hand.  
  
"Oh Kai?...." Kai turned to face Boris again.  
  
"You can't take that with you." Boris said while pointing towards Black Dranzer.  
  
"Whatever." against his will he put the blade into Boris' outstretched hand.  
  
"If you still want to blade you could of course stay a little longer and....."  
  
"No." Kai answered as he shut the door behind himself.  
  
"Stupid brat." Boris muttered under his breath.  
  
Kai was walking towards the dormitory somewhat angry that he had had to leave his precious blade with Boris, somewhat happy to be spending some time with his Koi. As he knocked on the door Tala came to open it, only wearing a towel. When he saw the look on Kai's face he started smiling.  
  
"I was just about to take a shower..... want to come with me?" he asked grinning as he was already pulling Kai into his room, slipping his fingers underneath Kai's shirt and pushing it up. Kai began smiling too, yet the smile faded into a moan as Tala started circling his tong around one of Kai's nipples, one of his hands opening Kai's pants.  
  
"So how about a shower, Kai?" Tala grinned while letting his towel fall down and walking into the shower, pausing at the door, turning his head and winking with his finger for Kai to come. When Kai was standing in front of Tala the other boy pulled down the last thing Kai was wearing, his boxer shorts, and started kissing him as he walked backwards into the shower and turned on the warm water.  
  
"Take me Kai!" Tala groaned as he was pressed against the wall.  
  
The next few days Kai had to go and train a lot and couldn't spend much time with Tala. One day Kai had been so good in training, that Boris had let him go a little early. He went straight to Tala's room. When he had knocked he heard thumping noises as if something heavy had fallen down from behind the door. Only minutes later a totally ruffled looking Tala opened the door, only wearing his pants, that weren't even closed. "What are you doing back already?" he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice.  
  
"I got off early.... wait a minute...... who's THAT?" Ian, who wasn't dressed much more than Tala, had just walked by.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL.....?" Kai was loosing his temper, but it just left Tala cold.  
  
"So you found out..... oh and before you start..... this wasn't the fist time I've always had someone next to you...... so don't be so bitchy about....." he didn't get any further. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the floor a few feet away from Kai, his jaw hurting from the hit Kai had just given him.  
  
"I hate you Tala! I despise you and this whole miserable world! I never want to see you again...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~+ End of dream +~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kai what's the matter?" apparently Ray had woken up.  
  
"Nothing, what should be wrong?" he snapped at Ray, not even wanting to.  
  
"Oh sure you start yelling 'I hate you' and 'I despise you' all the time..... I must have forgotten....." if not the tone of voice, then the look on Ray's face showed what he thought of Kai's answer.  
  
'Oh shit! Why did I have to start doing this now?' he asked himself, but Ray interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Kai-Koi you know that you can tell me anything, don't you?" Ray snuggled towards Kai again.  
  
"Yes I know Neko-chan..... I know....." he smiled as he pulled Ray up and kissed him.  
  
"And I'll tell you some time, just not now, ok?" he added quickly looking into Ray's eyes.  
  
"Ok.... well you know what? It's one in the morning so what do you say we go to sleep again?"  
  
"Yes..... yes I guess that's what we should do." Kai answered.  
  
"Ok night!" Ray gave him one more kiss before bedding his head on Kai's chest again and falling asleep only seconds later.  
  
Kai had a hard time falling asleep again. The dream had been a memory of the past. One, which he'd rather not have recalled.  
  
'Oh well but now I have you Ray and everything will be different. And don't worry I'll tell you the dream after I'm far enough to tell you that I love you. I promise."  
  
Chi: Oki this was the first Yaoi scene I've ever written! I know the Chappie was kind of sucky, but I just had to write it to make clear what the other reason was for Kai hating Tala so much! Please don't kill me for it! *begs and hides from the foul tomatoes that are being thrown at her* If someone could still review I'd really be happy about it! And the next Chappie will be Ray/Kai again!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Bye!! 


	8. To teach a cold heart to love

Chi: Ok here goes Chappie 8!  
  
Ray: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you.....  
  
Chi: Still mad about last Chappie where you almost didn't get mentioned...  
  
Kai: Serves you right!  
  
Chi: But.....  
  
Kai: No buts! Just start the story!  
  
Ray: Exactly!! She owns nothing! Here's the Story!  
  
'To teach a cold heart to love'  
  
The next morning Kai was woken by a kiss.  
  
"Get up Kai-Koi! Look what I've got for you!" Kai opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"What the hell?" Kai looked at Ray with big eyes.  
  
"What's that all about?" he pointed at the dish Ray was holding in his hands. It had some heart shaped peaces of bread with cheese and sausage on it and a cup of chocolate milk. And of course the huge red rose!  
  
"Hehe I knew you'd forget!" he grinned at his Koi.  
  
"Forget what?" Kai still didn't get why his lover was standing beside their bed and holding a tray full of food and a huge rose.  
  
"VALENTINES DAY!!!" Ray grinned at him.  
  
"Valentine..... what?" he jut looked at Ray, dazzled about what the hell he wanted to tell him.  
  
"Valentines Day! You know the day when lovers give each other presents and tell each other how much they love each other..... you know..... ok you don't..." he tried to explain to Kai, but he just looked dazzled as ever.  
  
'Oh man.... I've never even heard of that...... ok he says presents.... presents can do!'  
  
"Oh yea! Well...... you know I got you something too....." Ray's eyes started glowing.  
  
"Well..... but..... oh yea!!! It's still at the jewelers! I got to get it..... ohm..... the day after tomorrow! Sorry about the delay kitten!" he smiled at Ray, who suddenly kissed him.  
  
"Well at least you didn't forget!" he smiled.  
  
"Yea..." was all Kai could answer. He felt really bad about lying to Ray, but he didn't want to break his heart either so this was the best way to do it.  
  
'Fuck I didn't even know that there was this Valentine-whatever!' he thought as he smiled at Ray who put down the eating tray on his lap and sat down next to him.  
  
"So Kai-Koi.... what you get me?" he grinned up to Kai in his catlike way.  
  
"Not telling! It would ruin the surprise!" Kai smiled back.  
  
"Oh come on.... pretty, pretty please with ketchup on top?" he pleaded, making his big, chibi round eyes.  
  
'If I would know what I'll get you I'd tell you.....' he thought.  
  
"You'll see early enough." he answered instead.  
  
"Ok.... you know.... I love you Kai...." Ray closed his eyes and leaned over to Kai.  
  
"Hmmmm...." Kai answered as he bend down to kiss Ray.  
  
'I thought he'd say it now...." Ray thought as he was pushed into the covers. Suddenly his eyes widened as he felt Kai's hand nestle with the button of his pants.  
  
"Kai?" he managed to say between kisses, but the only response he got from Kai was a "Shhhh....."  
  
Kai started pushing Ray's shirt up and kissing down his stomached. "Kai?" Ray asked again, but was silenced as Kai pushed himself up again and sealed his mouth with a kiss, his hand had finally managed to open the button and was now making his way into Ray's boxer shorts. Ray started purring.  
  
'You're still my kitten, aren't you Ray?' he thought to himself while smiling inwardly.  
  
A few hours later Kai and Ray came into the kitchen, only to see the other team members still sitting around the table, eating their breakfast.  
  
"Wow you guys actually stopped?" Tyson asked mockingly, which caught him an angry look from Kenny and Max. "What? It's the truth!"  
  
"So..... ohm.... you guys get a good rest?" Max tried to change the subject, but then noticed that he wasn't changing it he was just riding into it more. And a blind man could see that Kai wasn't happy about it.  
  
"Sleep? God are you death Max? Didn't you hear that bed bang against the wall for like the last 2 hours!?" Tyson was playing with his life and didn't even notice it! Kai's hand was already clenching.  
  
"Tyson...." Kenny hissed to shush him. He smiled at Kai and Ray nervously.  
  
"I guess you guys are pretty exhausted....." when he realized what he had just said it was too late. Kai had lost his temper and there was nothing any of them could do about it!  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS?" he started yelling, making everyone look at the ground. Everyone that is except for Ray, who was standing next to the fridge and was getting out a cold coke to watch the slottering..... ohm..... argument.  
  
"Sorry Kai.... we didn't mean to upset you.... really!" Max tried to negotiate, which failed completely.  
  
"I can understand why you're jealous! You two don't have much of a love life anyway, do you?" he bitched at Max.  
  
"What do you know Mr. I'm-better-than-all-the-rest-of-you!?" Max was getting pissed now too.  
  
"I was in a room next to you for like 1 month and I swear that you can't call that a love life!" Kai was really getting himself into it. Ray sighed. 'Oh well..... nothing I can do.... I better just get out before they really start....' he thought and he didn't seem to be the only one. Kenny was already sneaking out of the kitchen when he looked out, Tyson following close behind. Kai and Max were still standing in the middle of the kitchen, fighting. Ray decided it was best to do the same as Tyson and Kenny and just leave them to live out their anger.  
  
He sat down on the couch and switched it on. While zapping through the channels, not finding anything interesting, he fell asleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok get out of this apartment now...." Kai was still standing in the kitchen, but he had stopped arguing. Instead he had called the others, except for Ray who was still sleeping on the couch, to him.  
  
"Why should we?" Tyson was not going to be cooperative at any price.  
  
"Otherwise you die...." Kai whispered to him.  
  
"You know Max.... I was thinking about going out tonight anyway!" he grinned nervously as he took Max by the arm and started pulling him towards the door.  
  
"Yea I guess I can think of something to do other than sit around here....." Kenny added as he left behind the other two and shut the door behind himself.  
  
'Ok now comes the big task..... how do you cook anyway? Oh well better give it a try.....'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Ray woke up the whole apartment was dark, except for the candles standing on the floor. Between the two lines of candles leading to the kitchen there were pellets of roses. A sound had woken him up, he listened and heard music coming from the kitchen, slowly he followed the path of roses and candles. When he entered the kitchen, his jaw was about to drop. Kai was standing there in a black suite and smiling at him.  
  
"Have a pleasant rest, Ray? How about some dinner?" he pulled back a chair for Ray to sit. When he had sat down Kai turned and came back only seconds later with a silver plate with a lid on top. When he lifted the lid a small case with a ring came to sight. Ray gasped.  
  
"I'm sorry this isn't the present I have gotten you for Valentines Day, but I had been wanting to give it to you for quite some time now....." he looked to the floor and waited for Ray's answer.  
  
'Fuck! Did I say the Valen-whatever wrong? Oh shit! What if he just doesn't like my present? I mean it's not even my actual present....' thoughts started racing through his mind.  
  
"It's wonderful! I..... I don't know what to say Kai!" he had tears of happiness shimmering in his eyes.  
  
"Just say you like it!" Kai smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I do!" he jumped up and kissed Kai. After he had sat back down and had put on the ring Kai got the food he had prepared. He put some on his own and some on Ray's plate. After Ray had tried Kai asked him how he liked it.  
  
'Oh my god! This tastes horrible!!! Ohj I think I'm gonna throw up!'  
  
"This is delicious Kai-Koi!" he smiled.  
  
"Really? It's the first time I've cooked anything!" he tried it and suddenly the smile was wiped off of his face.  
  
"Ew! This is disgusting!!!" he went over to the bin and spit everything out again.  
  
"How can you eat that stuff Ray?" he looked horrified by his own food.  
  
"Well...." Ray started but Kai just left the kitchen.  
  
'Oh no! Now he's angry! Shit!!!' but before he could think any further Kai was back again, carrying a phone in his hand.  
  
"I'm so not gonna eat THAT! I'm ordering a pizza if that's ok with you?" he looked over to Ray who just nodded.  
  
'What a relieve! I thought I'd have to eat the whole thing!'  
  
By the time the others had come back Ray and Kai were already in their room. Kenny also vanished into his room immediately, but Tyson smelled the food in the kitchen.  
  
"Tyson come back!" Max called desperately, but was ignored.  
  
Suddenly Tyson came running out of the kitchen into the bathroom. Through the closed door Max heard something that sounded like "Terrible", "Disgusting", "made to kill" and "Person responsible will pay". Max just shrugged his shoulders. What was he to do to help his poor sick Koi? Exactly! There was nothing he could to help him so he decided to just go to bed. Tyson would be coming after some time. When he went by Kai's bedroom, he heard thumping from inside.  
  
"My gosh can't the at least stop during the night?......'  
  
Chi: Well ok that was the next Chappie! I hope you liked it! Well it's 11 at night over here in Germany now and I really got to go to bed! I just wanted to finish this really quick! Thanks for reading and I hope you review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Bye!!!! 


End file.
